1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transferring mechanisms, and particularly, to a transferring mechanism for transferring workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Belt conveyer may be used to automatically transfer workpieces from a previous process to another process. However, the belt conveyer cannot be drastically bent, such as bent 90 degrees, for example. Therefore, the belt conveyer may only be arranged in a substantially straight line, and thus a lot of space is needed for placing the belt conveyer.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.